wolfesrobotechfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
'Robotech Timeline' '1999 July' #A large alien spacecraft bursts through hyperspace and enters Earth's atmosphere, crashing on Macross Island in the South Pacific. #The nations of the world, who are engaged in a global war at the time, call a cease-fire to assess the alien threat. 1999 August #Official investigation of the derelict alien spacecraft begins. The crash site on Macross Island is designated a UN sphere of jurisdiction. #The global war officially ends, though the terms are not satisfactory to all parties. 1999 September #According to the first top secret report of the study of the alien spacecraft, it is discovered that the ship is military in nature, and its crew are on average, six times the size of human beings, with exceptional individuals exceeding fifty feet in height. #Terrified by the all too real prospect of invasion from deep space, a campaign is initiated to unite the Earth under one unified government. '2000 January' #Development of weapons systems for use in combat against the giant alien threat begins. 2000 June #The construction of the Super Dimension Fortress-1 (SDF-1) is formally announced to the world, though the true nature of its underlying alien technology is kept "top secret". #Framing plan for a united Earth government is officially proclaimed. '2001 July' #Construction of the first permanent base on Mars, named "Sara", begins. #Civilians begin to emigrate to Macross Island, to work on the SDF-1 project. 2001 September #"Project Excalibur", the first attempt at developing a Robotechnology-based weapons system is begun. Designed for ground combat, this project eventually leads to the development of the Destroid mecha. '2002 February' #"Project Valkyrie", a proposal for the development of a variable configuration, all-purpose Robotech combat system is introduced. 2002 May #Construction of the first Earth Defense Command Center begins in secret in a remote area of Alaska. '2003 April' #Construction of ARMD ("Armor") series of space carriers begins in low Earth orbit. '2005 January' #United Nations of Earth government is officially established. '2006 March' #Intensive flight tests of the VF-X-1 are conducted by ace test pilot Lieutenant Roy Fokker. 2006 June #The MBR-04 Destroid Tomahawk, the first successful combat-ready mecha resulting from "Project Excalibur", enters service. #Variants of the basic chassis of this Destroid are also developed, resulting in the Destroids "Defender" and "Phalanx". '2007 March' #Mass production of the Veritech VF-1 series begins. '2009 January' #VF-1 series begins operational deployment. #Usage is limited to fighter-mode configuration only in order to maintain absolute secrecy surrounding the true mission capabilities of the Veritech. 2009 February #Official launch ceremonies celebrating the maiden voyage of the SDF-1 begin on Macross Island. #A Zentraedi fleet, led by Commander Breetai, arrives near lunar orbit. #The main guns of the SDF-1 automatically fire and destroy two approaching Zentraedi scout ships. #A malfunction of the ship's fold system results in a hyperspace jump, taking the SDF-1 and Macross Island to the orbit of the planet Pluto instead of its intended target near the moon. Malfunction also results in the complete disappearance of the fold system. #First Robotech War begins. 2009 March #Recovery of civilians from the safety of the Macross Island shelters is successfully completed. Supplies and resources, along with much of Macross City, are also transferred inside the SDF-1. #The Prometheus and Daedalus are attached to the SDF-1 as mecha carriers and begin to conduct flight operations. #Reconstruction of Macross City inside the SDF-1 commences. #The main guns of the SDF-1 are found to be useless after the power conduits between the generators and guns were lost when the fold drive vanished. #A modular transformation of the ship is initiated, allowing for the SDF-1 to fire its main guns, resulting in the destruction of an attacking Zentraedi force. 2009 May #The SDF-1 engages a Zentraedi force in the Battle of Saturn's Rings. #The "Pinpoint Barrier System" and the "Daedalus Attack" are employed for the first time. 2009 October #While attempting to collect supplies from the abandoned Mars Base Sara, the SDF-1 is rendered immobile by a Zentraedi gravity mine trap. Khyron's forces launch a vicious attack, but the SDF-1 is able to escape when the reflex furnaces of the base are detonated, destroying the gravity mines. 2009 December #Lynn Minmei is crowned "Miss Macross". #On a routine patrol, 3rd Lieutenant Rick Hunter takes a prototype Armored Veritech into combat and destroys a small Zentraedi Cyclops reconnaissance scout ship which was monitoring the Miss Macross Pageant broadcast. #Despite the loss of the intercepted transmissions, the Zentraedi scouts report their findings back to their commander, Breetai. '2010 January' #While the SDF-1 hides in the asteroid belt, a Zentraedi ship under command of Khyron fires on the SDF-1's command tower, destroying its long range radar. 2010 February #SDF-1 Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes and the Vermillion Group (Flight Leader - 2nd Lieutenant Rick Hunter and Corporals Max Sterling and Ben Dixon) are captured by the Zentraedi while on a reconnaissance mission. #The human prisoners are taken back to the headquarters of the Zentraedi Main Fleet, where they are interrogated by Dolza, the Supreme Commander of all the Zentraedi. #During their captivity, the human prisoners manage to escape. Following his failure to recapture the fugitive humans, Breetai is relieved of his command, and his replacement, Commander Azonia, is put in charge of recapturing the SDF-1. #Upon her arrival in the solar system, Azonia leads an attack on the SDF-1 as a decoy while sending her top ace pilot Miriya Parino to insert micronized Zentraedi spies into the SDF-1 undetected. #The escaped prisoners manage to pilot a stolen Zentraedi battlepod into space when the SDF-1 comes under attack. They are soon rescued by Commander Roy Fokker and the Skull Squadron. 2010 March #The SDF-1 punches through the Zentraedi blockade and returns to Earth, landing in the Pacific Ocean. #Captain Gloval and Lieutenant Commander Hayes fly to the Earth Defense Command Center in Alaska, and petition to have their civilian passengers to be allowed off the ship. The request is flatly rejected. #Against Commander Azonia's orders, Khyron launches unauthorized attack on the SDF-1, which is successfully repelled using the Daedalus Attack. #During the battle, 2nd Lieutenant Rick Hunter is injured by inadvertent friendly fire. 2010 April #Zentraedi ace pilot, Miriya Parino, launches her first direct attack on the SDF-1. She meets defeat at the hands of Veritech ace pilot, 3rd Lieutenant Max Sterling, but escapes, vowing revenge. #Commander Roy Fokker, leader of the Veritech fighter squadrons aboard the SDF-1, dies as a result of wounds sustained in battle. 2010 May #Rick Hunter is promoted to 1st Lieutenant and returns to duty as pilot of Roy Fokker's veritech fighter and the new Leader of Skull Squadron. #Desperate to force the united Earth government to allow him to resettle the civilians aboard the SDF-1, Captain Gloval begins low flights over North American cities, while broadcasting his demands over uncoded frequencies. #The city of Toronto, in the Ontario Quadrant, agrees to receive the citizens of Macross City. #During an attack by Zentraedi warships on the SDF-1, the ship's omni-directional barrier defense system overloads, causing complete destruction within a twenty-five mile radius. #Permission to resettle the refugees is immediately withdrawn by Ontario Quadrant. 2010 June #Commander Breetai arrives back at Earth to recapture the SDF-1 with command of the one million warships of the Imperial Class fleet. #Commander Azonia is relieved of her command. #Zentraedi spies return to Breetai's fleet. Human culture soon begins to contaminate the Zentraedi. #The SDF-1 leaves Earth's atmosphere under orders to sortie away from the planet. '2011 January' #"Small White Dragon", the first movie produced in space, premieres on board the SDF-1. #The Grand Cannon is completed at the Alaska Base Earth Defense Command Center. 2011 February #Determining the micronian humans to be a significant threat, Zentraedi Supreme Commander Dolza begins to formulate a multi-stage plan to deal with and eventually destroy the micronians. 2011 March #The Zentraedi launch a major assault against the SDF-1, taking advantage of the Daedalus attack to infiltrate the ship. Macross City is badly damaged in the fighting. #During the battle, numerous Zentraedi soldiers, enamored by the culture of the micronian humans, take this opportunity to defect to the SDF-1. #Upon examination of the Zentraedi defectors, it is found that they are genetically indistinguishable from humans. #Captain Gloval and his staff, armed with this new evidence, attempt to convince Earth's leaders to pursue negotiations with the Zentraedi. 2011 April #In an attempt to exact revenge for being humiliated in battle, Zentraedi ace Miriya Parino attempts to murder her rival, human ace pilot Max Sterling. Miriya's quest for vengeance awakens emotions deep inside her that exist within all Zentraedi. These emotions lead her to fall in love with Max and their historic wedding is broadcast to the citizens aboard the SDF-1 and to the nearby Zentraedi fleet. #Alerted to the wedding, and to the recent defections of the Zentraedi to the SDF-1, Dolza orders his fleet commanders to assemble in order to deal with the "micronian threat" once and for all. Breetai is immediately ordered to destroy the SDF-1. However, due to their exposure to human culture, many Zentraedi refuse to fight. Faced with the threat of mutiny, Breetai orders a withdrawal and unilateral cease-fire. Soon after, Breetai sends Exedore, the Zentraedi Minister of Affairs, as an emissary to the SDF-1 to conduct negotiations. #Despite Breetai's attempts to pursue negotiations, Dolza has mobilized the Main Fleet in order to destroy Earth and its human population, before they further contaminate the Zentraedi. Faced with their own destruction, Breetai and Azonia decide to join forces with the humans aboard the SDF-1. Concerned with saving his own life, Khyron refuses to join the fight against Dolza and the Zentraedi Main Fleet. #Dolza and the Main Fleet of over four million Zentraedi warships arrive in Earth orbit. Simultaneously, the fleet begins their devastating attack resulting in the destruction of over major sections of the planet's surface. #Despite heavy damage, the Grand Cannon manages to fire, the resulting directed energy blast results in the destruction of a significant portion of the Main Zentraedi Fleet, clearing a path for the SDF-1 and its allies to launch their counterattack against Dolza. Using the Omni-Directional Barrier, along with the singing of Lynn Minmei to disrupt Zentraedi communications, the SDF-1 succeeds in destroying Dolza's flagship along with most of the enemy Zentraedi fleet. The victorious SDF-1 returns to Earth, marking the end of the First Robotech War. '2012 January' #The United Earth government is reestablished. #Reconstruction efforts formally begin, including the forced assimilation of the remaining Zentraedi population. 2012 October #Dana Sterling, the first child of a human and Zentraedi pairing, is born to Max and Miriya Sterling. '2013 March' #Rioting by Zentraedi the world over begins. Patrols begin for the sake of maintaining law and order. #Admiral Henry Gloval, now Supreme Commander of all Earth Forces, orders the forced relocation of the Zentraedi to where they can be monitored more closely. 2013 May #The Robotech Masters conclude that Dolza's Zentraedi fleet has been lost and prepare to depart for Earth to try to retrieve the protoculture factory for themselves. #Further genetic studies by human scientists support the hypothesis of a common origin between humans and the Zentraedi #Zentraedi Lord Khyron, hiding out in his wrecked vessel in the arctic, becomes aware of Zentraedi dissatisfaction, and sets about to gather all refugee Zentraedi willing to fight. 2013 June #A combined Earth-Zentraedi force succeeds in capturing an immense Robotech Factory and transports the facility back to Earth. 2013 July #Rebel Zentraedi forces, led by Lord Khyron, capture a protoculture sizing chamber and begin macronization of Zentraedi disillusioned with life on Earth. Khyron's ranks swell and armed resistance by the Zentraedi breaks out all over the world. 2013 December #In a daring attack on New Macross City, Khyron's forces capture a protoculture storage matrix and escape to their base in South America. '2014 January' #Battle of New Macross City - Zentraedi rebel Lord Khyron is killed in a suicide attack, successfully destroying both the SDF-1 and newly completed SDF-2. '2015' #Construction of Expeditionary Forces vessels continues in preparation for large scale mission to find the homeworld of the Robotech Masters. '2016' #Preliminary navigational surveys are conducted with long-range advance scout vessels, laying the groundwork for the main Robotech Expeditionary Force. '2022' #Rick and Lisa Hunter are married in a ceremony aboard the Factory Satellite that is completing the construction of the SDF-3. 2022 December #The SDF-3 launches and takes its position as the flagship of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, marking the official start of the "Pioneer" mission. '2029 January' #The Robotech Masters fleet arrives in the solar system and take up a position in orbit around Saturn. Shortly thereafter, contact with Earth's strategic orbital observation outpost, Space Station Liberty, is lost. #Responding to loss of contact with Space Station Liberty, an Earth fleet comes under attack from the (as yet unidentified) Robotech Masters' forces. Additional Earth forces arrive and the enemy fleet retreats after gathering battle data. 2029 April #One of the Robotech Masters motherships enters Earth orbit and launches a probing attack against Earth defense forces near Monument City. The attack is repulsed, but the mothership remains in Earth orbit. #In the face of iminent hostilities, the Army of the Southern Cross (made up of elite troops from the United Earth Forces), prepares its counterattack. Details about the enemy are announced to the public and the government and military prepare for war. 2029 May #A combined attack by Earth's defense forces against the Robotech Masters' flagship results with heavy losses. The Masters retaliate, and attack a major military base near Monument City. The attack is successfully repelled by the quick action of several local units, but the weaknesses of the United Earth Forces against Masters have become apparent. 2029 June #A mission is launched to reestablish the link between Earth and Space Station Liberty, its Moon Base counterpart and the Robotech Expeditionary Force in deep space. Despite heavy harassment by the Robotech Masters' forces, the mission succeeds and contact between Earth and Liberty is temporarily reestablished. 2029 July #The Robotech Masters launch a clandestine expedition to excavate the ruins of the SDF-1. They are discovered by two UEF soldiers on patrol. One soldier is captured and held in the Masters' command vessel. #An unauthorized mission is launched that succeeds in rescuing the captured soldier. During the ensuing battle, reinforcements arrive on both sides, and the fight quickly devolves into a stalemate. A Robotech Masters mothership arrives on the scene and the bioroids and command vessel withdraw. 2029 August #An undeclared cease fire is broken when the Robotech Masters attack and destroy a UEF base. Twenty human survivors are taken captive, leading to public outrage. #Under pressure from government leaders, General Anatole Leonard (Supreme Commander of the Army of the Southern Cross) orders an immediate retaliatory strike against the counsel of some of his advisors. The resulting attack against the Master's mothership is a complete failure. #Research proceeds on Robotech Masters technology. The bioroid pilots are concluded to be human by Earth scientists, and not micronized Zentraedi, as had been assumed. This information is kept top secret. #A weakness in the Robotech Masters mothership is discovered and a squadron of hovertanks (15th ATAC) is air-dropped onto the hull of the Masters' flagship to exploit this vulnerability. The attack is successful and the alien mothership is brought down and crashes to Earth within sight of Monument City. #The 15th ATAC Squadron, led by Lieutenant Dana Sterling, succeeds in infiltrating the crashed mothership. Valuable intelligence is gathered from inside, including the capture of a bioroid mecha. 2029 September #Analysis of the captured bioroid reveals much information about the Robotech Masters' mecha as well as their use of android clones. #Constant patrols begin around the downed flagship as debate within the general staff continues regarding the Masters and their true objectives toward Earth. #The Robotech Masters launch attacks against the civilian populace of Monument City, and over two hundred prisoners are taken. 2029 October #In their quest to find out more information about the humans on Earth, the Robotech Masters decide to insert Zor Prime, one of their prized clones, into human society as a spy. He is allowed to be captured during a battle in which the Masters successfully recover the mothership that had crash landed on Earth. #A wounded Zor Prime is captured by the Global Military Police. With the cooperation of Army of the Southern Cross Chief of Staff, General Rolf Emerson, Zor is sequestered and receives medical attention in a secure location. #A ship from the Pioneer Mission arrives from deep space and is destroyed while ramming and destroying one of the Masters' motherships. General Leonard and Emerson are informed that they cannot expect any immediate help from the Robotech Expeditionary Force. '2030 January' #Under the direction of General Emerson, Zor Prime is assigned into an RDF unit. It is hoped that a military environment will awaken his memories as a Bioroid pilot. Lieutenant Sterling's 15th squadron is chosen because of her part Zentraedi heritage, and because of her previous encounters with him in the field. #Zor Prime overhears General Emerson's comments that an attack by the Earth fleet is in preparation, and this information is intercepted by the Masters, who have implanted a neurosensor into Zor's brain to monitor him and gather information on the human battle plans. 2030 March #Earth launches its first major offensive against the Masters in space. With the Masters tipped off to the attack and to the strength of Earth's forces by the implant in Zor Prime's brain, it is quickly and soundly defeated, and the few surviving capital ships fall back to the ALUCE-1 base on the moon. #Zor begins to remember the Triumvirate nature of the Robotech Masters. This is confirmed by observations made during the battle in space. Dana Sterling and Zor Prime also discover the presence of alien flowers within the ruins of the SDF-1. #Supreme Commander Leonard orders that a second assault wave be deployed with orders to link up with the remnants of the first assault wave and then launch a combined attack on the Masters. 2030 April #The Robotech Masters, through information provided by their unwitting spy, Zor Prime, ambushes the Cavalry-1 relief expedition that has been sent to relieve the battered remnants of the 1st Assault Wave. Despite the odds, the 1st Assault Wave and Cavalry-1 succeed in their counterattach, forcing the Robotech Masters to withdraw. Cavalry-1 proceeds to the moon and the remaining ships of the 1st Assault Wave safely return to Earth. #General Rolf Emerson is appointed to lead the second major offensive against the Robotech Masters. 2030 May #En route to the Moon, General Emerson's force is attacked by a battlegroup of small Robotech Masters capital ships and bioroids. After a vicious firefight, Emerson employs a dangerous technique known as an "Orbital Warp Blast" to defeat the Masters' forces and is able to deliver troops and supplies to Moon Base Luna. 2030 June #Along with reinforcements from deep space, General Emerson's Second Offensive launches a combined attack on the Robotech Masters fleet, allowing the insertion of the 15th Tactical Armored Squadron into the alien mothership. The Robotech Masters reassert their control over their clone, Zor Prime, and succeed in capturing the insertion team. Dana Sterling and her team manage to escape and rescue Zor Prime while also destroying the Masters' mothership in the process. Both sides withdraw as a final decisive battle looms on the horizon. #The situation for the Robotech Masters has become desperate. Their clones are becoming harder to control and increasingly unreliable while most of their protoculture pods have become infected by the Flower of Life. An event that foreshadows the iminent arrival of their archenemy, the Invid. The Masters resolve to recover the protoculture factory, locked within deep recesses of Zor's battlefortress (now the ruins of the SDF-1.) #Triggered by being inside the ruins of the SDF-1, Zor Prime regains the memories of the original Zor, founder of the great Robotech civilization and creator of Robotechnology. Zor Prime vows to destroy the Robotech Masters and the protoculture matrix once and for all. #Despite the Masters' ultimatum demanding the humans leave Earth immediately, Supreme Commander Leonard orders all forces to gather for a final assault. Casualties on both sides are heavy, with Leonard and General Emerson both being killed in action. Despite heavly losses, the Masters press on toward their objective: the ruins of the SDF-1. #With the assistance of Dana Sterling and the 15th Squadron, Zor succeeds in having his revenge on the Masters and stops them before they can recover the protoculture. After ensuring that Dana and her friends are safely on Earth, Zor attempts to destroy the protoculture matrix by detonating the Masters flagship over the ruins of the SDF-1. However, Zor's last valiant act only succeeds in releasing the spores of the Invid Flower of Life into the sky; spreading the protoculture far and wide instead of destroying it. The Second Robotech War ends as survivors of both sides await the coming of the Invid. '2031' #The Third Robotech War begins as the Invid arrive on Earth in an event known afterwards as the Invid Invasion. The battered and beleaguered forces of the Army of the Southern Cross are completely destroyed and Earth falls quickly to the alien onslaught. #Several ships manage to escape the invasion and head out to rendevous with the REF in deep space with the intention to return to Earth to liberate it from Invid control. #Many major Earth population centers are destroyed, while others are simply abandoned. Invid occupation and protoculture harvesting begins. Anti-Invid groups are eventually formed, but struggle as the Invid cultivate collaborators to suppress the resistance networks. '2038 September' #The Robotech Expeditionary Force launches its first large scale assault on Reflex Point. The attack fails miserably, resulting in heavy losses for the REF 10th Mars Division. #Lieutenant Lance Belmont (aka. "Lancer") of the 10th Mars Division crashes to Earth and is rescued from Invid collaborators by Carla Morales, who nurses him back to health. '2040 May' #Lancer joins the shattered resistance in the Americas. Travelling under the guise of a female singer, "Yellow Dancer," Lancer travels as a covert courier for the much-weakened resistance network, gathering vital intelligence and information along his travels. Yellow Dancer's music becomes an instant hit, with the promise of hope, and slightly subversive message of resistance. Yellow Dancer's recordings spread throughout the Americas. '2042 September' #The 21st Mars Division arrives at Earth as part of the second Earth Reclamation Force. The fleet is intercepted before its troops can begin their atmospheric insertion, and is quickly destroyed by the Invid. #Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard survives and crash lands in South America and begins his quest to reach the Invid "Reflex Point", forming a potent resistance group along the way. 2043 2043 March #Geological disturbances destroy an Invid Genesis Pit in South America, just as the Regess decides on the human form as the model for the pending transmutation of her race. #Invid assemble a massive force to attack and destroy Point K, as well as the near-by towns that had kept it supplied with food and other goods. 2043 April #Invid simulagent, Ariel, is transmutated and inserted near the ruins of Point K. Her deployment is a failure, as she loses her memory upon landing and attempts for the Regess to communicate with her are unsuccessful. #Ariel is discovered by Lt Cmdr Scott Bernard's group and is taken along with them as an amnesia victim. 2043 July #Invid Princess Sera and Prince Corg are transmutated, and are assigned to track down and destroy resistance groups. 2043 October #A crippled destroyer from the Expeditionary Forces, with an aging crew, destroys a key Invid broadcast tower in the American West in a suicide run. 2044 2044 January #The geothermal generator that powered Denver, which has been trapped under a decade's worth of heavy snow and ice, is destroyed by LCDR Scott Bernard in an attempt to escape an Invid assault. The thawed "bubble" of city created by the heat from the generator is also destroyed. 2044 May #Corg begins a genocidal rampage in New York City against Sera's direct order. Resistance fighters in town to raid the protoculture warehouse located in Carnegie Hall destroy the local Invid hive, and the attack is suspended. 2044 July #Large numbers of ground troops from the fleet and the resistance forces assemble near Reflex Point for a major assault. 2044 July 2 #The main fleet of the Robotech Expeditionary Force returns to Earth. The fleet assembles at ALuCE, at the edge of the far side of the moon, and awaits the arrival of the flagship, the SDF-3, which fails to defold with main group. The SDF-4 takes command in Admiral Hunter's absence. 2044 July 18 #The Robotech Expeditionary Force launches its final mission to reclaim the Earth from the Invid. Suffering heavy losses, a surgical strike comprised of stealthy Shadow fighters and drones are dispatched to Reflex Point. #Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard and his group of resistance fighters is granted an audience before the Invid Regess at the initiative of Ariel. When it becomes apparent to the Regess that the continuation of battle would lead to the mutual destruction of both races, she makes preparations to leave to an undisclosed location. #Invid Prince Corg is killed in battle by Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard. #Fearing that this final Earth Reclamation Mission might end in failure, the SDF-4 orders the use of the Neutron-S warheads to kill all life on Earth's surface. The resistance and the Invid join forces to counteract the Expeditionary Force's assault on Reflex Point to give the Regess time to depart. #The Invid leave at the command of the Regess. During their departure, the Neutron-S warheads and much of the Expeditionary Force's fleet is also destroyed. 2044 July 24 #A concert is held near the ruins of Reflex Point to celebrate the end of the Third Robotech War. Lancer reveals his identity to a shocked crowd. #Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard leaves Earth to join the remainder of the Expeditionary Forces at ALuCE. '2044 August' #Operation is begun to locate the missing SDF-3 and Admiral Hunter. 2144 August #100th Aniversery of the Battle of Reflex point, universal premier of the Shadow Chronicles movie. Refrences used: Robotech episodes 1-85 Robotech.com Palldiums Robotech RPG Category:Robotech Category:Macross Category:Apocrypha Category:Southren Cross Category:New Generation